Ain't no things like us, 'cept us!
by thedayislippedaway16
Summary: <html><head></head>when Rocket starts having flashbacks about his life back in half-world, he starts to question himself why they're suddenly appearing in his dreams and if they mean anything. Then out of nowhere, one of the survivors brings him his baby son that Rocket had no idea existed. Now its up to Rocket to protect his son from a old enemy who is out to not only kill his son, but rocket too.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Let It Go

when rocket starts having flashbacks about his life back in half-world, he starts to guestion himself why they're suddenlly appearing in his dreams and if they mean anything. he dosent like it but they keep happening. and to make things even better for him, a baby raccon is brought to him by a survior claming him to be his son and that he must protect him. Great, just GREAT! not only does rocket have these flashbacks, but now he's gotta take care of a son he had no idea he had and protect him since someone is after him and rocket!

1.

AN: i do not own guardians of the galaxy or other characters that appear in rockets comics. i only own Lyle and other characters that do not appear in the comics or film.

And before i start i have to warn you that the things i have typed here are stuff i made up like rockets past for example. but it isnt going to be alot trust me. I also dont know much the comic books so im going to use the information i found into this fic. And finally, this will take about five or six months after the film in the first couple of chapters and then a year or two later when Lyle is about a preteen or still a kid, i dont know i suck at animal ages. Now with all of that said, i hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_11243 painfully groaned to himself. He shock his head a couple of times. He groaned and said to himself, "that was a nasty fall." he put his paw on his forehead since it was aching and looked up to see where he landed. It was a place full of trees and bushes. he knew what this place is called; those monsters said it one time when they thought he wasnt capable of listening to anything they were saying. They called it a ...a...damn it what was it called?! oh yeah, a forest. He was in a forest. _

_11243 slowly stood up but his entire body ached as if he just slept in a bed of rocks. 11243 stood up but once he did, he felt a arritating pain on his right arm. 11243 winced and placed his paw on his arm. _

_While he stood there, he heard movement in the bushes. 11243 looks at the bushes and before he knew it, a female otter popped out pointing a gun at him. He put his paws in the air. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked him with authority. "i..i..." "amswer me! who are you? and how did you get here?" "i dont know! look, i escaped from this place that was holding me prisoner and i escaped in a ship that somehow crashed here." "hmmm..." she looks behind him and sees the wrecked ship he was talking about. She looks back to him and says, "okay, your telling me the truth, now, tell me who you are." _

_Who was he? there were alot of things. monster, test, rodent, pest, animal, trash, the only name he has is number. He wasnt sure 'who' he was. "i...i dont know." _

**...**

"_Hey (hey), whats the matter with your feel right?_  
><em>Dont you feel right, baby?<em>  
><em>Hey, uh, yeah, get it from the main line, alright<em>  
><em>I said-a find it, find it, darling love it<em>  
><em>If you like it, yeah-eah<em>  
><em>Hey (hey), its your business if you want some<em>  
><em>Take some, get it together baby..."<em>

Rocket angerly groaned in his sleep when he heard quills music play outside his and groots room. He graped his pillow and put both sides of it over both his ears hoping to block the music. And guills sound-breaking singing that broke with each sentence he sang. Guill knew better then to play at, what time? rocket checked the clock next to his bed, 6:00 am. _Dammit guill. _he thought. Guill should know better than to turn on his music this early in the morning. He wasnt the morning type, espcially THIS early. seeing in no point to get any sleep thanks to guill, rocket sat up on his bed and yawned before strecthing.

He smacked his lips and noticed groot dancing to guills music. "I dont know why you like that kind of music groot." he said. "you hear it all the damn time." "i am groot." groot said. "i dont see how is catchy." "i am groot." "what do you mean i dont have any taste in music?" "i am groot." "of course i do, its just that it isnt _this _kind of music l like." groot rolled his eyes and continued to wave his arms around with a big grin. Groot was about a foot taller than rocket already and rocket can see that he was growing properly. It was going to take a little while for groot to go back to his own man-sized body.

Shaking his head alittle, rocket got off from his bed and started to put on his orange jumpsuit. When he got it on, groot asked him, "i am groot." "dance? no way in hell am i going to dance." "i am groot." "like it? groot, you of all people should know i dont dance." "i am groot." "that was along time ago bud. Even back then i didnt like to dance unlike you and guill. Dancing just isnt my thing." "i am groot." "that was then groot, this is now." rocket told him pointing at the ground. "i am groot?" "i dont want to talk about groot. You know we never speak about _that _night right?" "i am groot." "and then you should know that i was just want the past forgotten okay?" "i am groot?" Rocket sighed. He hated when groot got to him like this. He knew better then to ask him _those _kind of guestions but rocket really couldent blame him. Groot was like a kid sometimes with the endless guestions. It was pretty annoying.

By now groot had stopped dancing and was stareing at rocket waiting for an answer. "Like i sad groot, its better if we forget the past a'right?" knowing he wasnt going to answer his guestion, groot let rocket go. When rocket exited out their room, he now started thinking about groots answer. _Do you miss her_? Who was he referring of course? Well, he was referring to rockets old girlfriend Lylla.

Lylla, that name still gave rocket a warm feeling in him everytime he heard her name. Even thinking about her drove rocket nuts. And sometimes it did. When they first met of course, Lylla wasnt okay with him till they got to talking and hanging out. It wasnt till through all their time together did rocket feel something for lylla. Something he's never experienced before. He always heard the word when the humans back at rhe felilty would talk about. Love. Rocket was falling in love with lylla and it wasnt long before he found out, she held the same feelings for him. They fell in love and thats when rocket finally opened up to lylla about where he came from. He still couldent believe how she still loved him even with his horrible past that he had to suffer through till he escaped but he was grateful for lylla and was lucky to have a women like her till everything changed.

Its been atleast what? a year since he last saw her. Yeah, that he thinks about it, its been a while since he last saw lylla. Kinda explains why he's been missing her alot. _I wonder how she's doing right now. _he thought.

"Hey rocket, you okay buddy?" rocket heard guills voice. He looks at him and saw guill loking at him with a cuirous face. Rocket was so deep in thought, he hadnt relised walked to the kitchen where guill was with a cup of what he and others back at earth called 'coffee' (something rocket hopes not to drink again).

"yeah, why wouldent i be?" he asked. Peter shrugged. "you just seemed a bit off. Anything bothering you?" "no. nothing aint bothering me. Just thinking." "about what?" "Just thinking guill." knowing he wasnt going to open about it to him, peter just let it go and asked him instead, "want some coffee?" "eh no, no thanks. I aint drinking that shit again." "come on its good." "dont push me guill." he threatned. "okay okay, a no's a no. okay, dont need to look deadly to me."

Rocked hummed a response and walked to his space at he corner of the ship. He grapped a piece of metal and started to make something out of it with other parts of the ship and asked peter, "where are we anyways?" "uhh..we're about to head to knowhere to get some supplies. We're almost out of food and i gotta get some parts for my ship thanks to a certain person." "your welcome." rocket scarcastily replied. Peter rolled his eyes and asked, "what are you doing awake anyways? your not up this early." rocket looks at peter giving him a look that read 'you fucking kidding me right now?'. Not getting the look rocket was giving him, peter asked, "what?"

**AN: OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER WAS NOTHING EXICTING OR ANYTHING. JUST A FILLER OF SOME SORT, FLASHBACK, A FEW TALKING HERE AND THERE AND THOUGHTS. SO I HAD TO THINK ABOUT HOW LONG ROCKET HASNT SEEN LYLLA AND I FINALLY SETTELED ON HOW LONG HE HASNT SEEN HER WHICH I CHOSE A YEAR. ONE REASON FOR THAT IS CAUSE AFTER HE LEFT LYLLA (WILL EXPLAIN LATER IN CHAPTERS), IT WILL BE A MONTH BEFORE HE LEFT SO THE MOVIE TOOK PLACE THE MONTH AFTER HE LEFT AND THEN NINE MONTHS PASS AND NOW THEY'RE IN THE YEAR 2015 (I THINK THE FILM TAKES PLACE THE SAME YEAR WE'RE IN RIGHT NOW BUT I REALLY DONT KNOW) IN THE MONTH OF APRIL. I REALLY DONT KNOW WHY I HAVE PROBLEMS WITH MONTHS OR YEARS BUT SOMETIMES I WONDER ABOUT THE YEAR A CERTAIN BOOK OR FILM TAKES PLACE AND I ALWAYS WONDERTHAT EVEN WHEN I WAS A KID OR ALITTLE YOUNGER SO I GUESS WHY I ALWAYS PUT A CERTAIN YEAR AND A NUMBER OF MONTHS IN MY FICS IS CAUSE FOR SOME REASON, I FEAR YOU GUYS WILL ASK, 'WELL HOW LONG HAS ROCKET LAST SEEN LYLLA?' AND I REALLY DIDNT WANT TO EXPLAIN THAT MUCH IN CHAPTERS SO YEAH A YEAR SINCE HE LAST SEEN LYLLA. ALSO IM VERY SORRY IF I GOT ROCKET OCC BUT I ALWAYS LIKE TO THING THAT HE THINKS ABOUT HIS PAST (NOT WHILE HE WAS EXPERIMENTED) YA KNOW IN HALFWORLD WITH LYLLA AND WAL RUSS (IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL HIS NAME?) ANYWAYS, I ALSO APLOGIZED IF I GOT ROCKETS ACDENT WRONG. IM NOT VERY GOOD WITH ACCENTS SO I BASCIALY HAVE TO TYPE DOWN WHAT I KNOW BUT IS LIMITED SO DONT EXPACT ME TO BE A PERFESSIONAL OR ANYTHING. AND ONE LAST THING BUT, DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE ROCKET AS SOMEONE WHO DOSENT LIKE TO BE WOKEN UP EARLY IN THE MORNING CAUSE I DO. **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For those who are waiting for the next chapter, thank you for reading. Also I like to thank Sammy Heroes and Saphirbrightscale for correcting me on my miskates, mostly about Quills last name which again I aplogize for the mistake and fixed it here on the second chapter. I also like to thank those who fav and followed my fic. Means alot. Now with that said, enjoy the chapter.

Disclamier: I do not own guardians of the galaxy. I only own Lyle and Sir Rick.

...

When the guardians made it to Knowhere later that day, they stopped by a couple of shops and even a bar for a quick stop. After they were done with everything they needed to get and do, they walked to the _Milano_.

While they were walking there, Groot walked next to Rocket. "I am Groot?" "I'm fine Groot. Why wouldent I be?" "I am Groot." "That's cause Quill had his music so early in the morning. Of course I was going to get cranky." "I am Groot?" "No I'm not mad." "I am-" "when did you start asking this many questions? Damn Groot, one by one."

When they got to their ship and entered, a voice stopped Rocket. "Sir Rocket?" Rocket and so did the others turned around and saw a elderly old beaver standing there holding a blanket.

"Uh, yeah, can I help you?" Rocket asked walking towards him. "you are sir Rocket?" the old beaver asks him. "That's my name." he told him. "Who are you and what do you want?" The old beaver took a step towards him and said, " My name is sir Rick and I have come here by the orders of Lady Lylla."

...

Inside, the Guardians waited inside the _Milano _while Rocket and Rick stayed outside. "What do you think they're talking about?" Quill asked. Drax shrugged. "Whatever they are discussing," he spoke. "It seems it has gotten our friends attention."

Outside, Rocket has his arms folded to his chest while he stared at Rick. "Okay," he spoke. "You say Lylla sent you here correct?" he nodded. "Yes. Lady Lylla has instructed me to come and give you something." "Like?" Looking at the blanket he was carrying, Rick revealed Rocket a small light tan colored raccoon. His eyes widened in shock. Yawning a little, the baby raccoon rubbed his eyes and looked at Rocket and cooed to him. Rocket noticed he had brown eyes. Deep like his.

Rocket looked back to the beaver and asked, "Who is this?" "He is your son sir Rocket." "Is this some joke or something? I don't have a kid." "This is no joke sir Rocket. This here is your son." Rocket shock his head. "no, I don't believe you. I...I don't...You better not be messing with me man. I don't...I...He cant be my son." "But he is." _W-why didn't Lylla ever tell me this? _

"Where's Lylla? Where is she I need to talk to her." "T-that can't be done Sir Rocket." "And why the hell not?" "Because Lady Lylla has died sir." And rockets world crashed. _Died? Lylla is dead? No that cant be right. No, no, She...She cant be dead. _He thought. "She's not dead." Rocket told him. "Your just playing with me." "But is true Sir Rocket, She is dead."

Rocket shock his head and took a step back. He could already fell tears streaming up to his eyes. He didn't want to believe it. He did'nt want to believe his love, Lylla, someone he cared so deeply about next to Groot, was dead. He just didn't want to believe it. "How did she die?" he asked. "Sir Rocket I-" "HOW." he asked more demendly, "Did she die?" Rick sighed and told him, "There was an attack one night at the company. We, we didn't see it coming it just happened so fast." "Who was attacking you?' Rocket asked him.

"Clowns, Robots...I think they were called Killer Clowns, anyways, while the others were fighting them off, I was ordered to protect Lady Lylla in her studies while she protected your child. I don't know why but she told me..."

(Flashback)

_"Find Rocket and tell him he must protect our son." "Lady Lylla I..." "Please Sir Rick, you must do what I say, please. They must NOT get our son." Lylla handed Rick the young baby to his arms and handed him a light blue blanket. Rick wrapped it around her son._

_Lylla looked at her son who was sleeping. Sighing sadly, she kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you so much my son. My beautiful boy." Lylla nuzzled his forehead tenderly knowing this was properly the only time she will ever see her son._

_But it was short-lived when the door crashed open. Rick and Lylla looked and saw three Killer Clowns smiling and holding guns. Gasping, Lylla held out her gun stood ahead of Rick. "Go Rick and find Rocket. Tell him he has to protect our son." Rick nodded and ran out the back door._

_Rick managed to make it outside without anyone noticing him. He kept on running when he stopped at a ship. He opened the door and gently placed the young raccoon on a seat. Just when he was about to get in himself, he heard shouts of pain coming from Lylla's room. Rick sighed and went inside._

"...Lady Lylla scarificed her life making sure her son, _your _son, made it out alive and made it to you. Her last request was for me to bring him to you so he can be safe."

When Rick was done with telling him, Rocket was sitting down, looking at the ground trying to progress everything he was told. But there was one thing he couldent help but ask, "What about Wal-rus? Did he make it?" Rick sighed. "I don't not know. I ran as I could to make it out. I'm sorry Sir Rocket." Rocket nodded a little.

Then he stood up and said, "I'm sorry but your wasting your time here." "Excuse me?" "I SAID, your wasting your time here. You wasted your time looking for me. Now I want you to go and hide somewhere with my kid hoping that wherever you are hiding, whoevers looking for you, cant find you." after that, Rocket walked back to the ship.

"Lady Lylla told me to take your son to you. She trusts YOU to look and protect him, that is what she told me." Rocket stopped walking. "I know you are scared." Rocket scoffed. "But believe me when I say this, Lady Lylla trusts you and so do I. You have been given something, a gift, to look after and call as your own. I know being a parent is a risk, trust me, I know. But I can also tell you that it is a great pleasure as well." Rick smiled. Rocket hasn't said anything so Rick kept going; "So I'm begging you Sir Rocket, no I'm asking you, will you care for this child or not?"

Rocket thought for a moment. To be honest, he really was scared. For starters, he had no idea how to take care of a kid. He didn't even know the first thing to even caring for one. And for another reason, he was afraid he wasn't going to be a good parent. Would his own child even like him or hate him? Rocket couldent handle the thought of his own child hating him. But Lylla trusts him. And if looking after their son was the last thing she asked for from him, then who was he to say no?

Looking at Rick, Rocket sighed and said, "Okay, I'll do it." Rick brightened up with a smile but was wondering about the sudden thought. "But I'm only doing this because Lylla asked for it and because whoever is after MY son, I'll protect him at any cost." Nodding, Rick handed Rocket his son.

"Thank you Sir Rocket. You are doing the right thing." "Sure thing. Now leave." Rick nodded and left. "Be sage old man." Rocket mumbled. He looked down and looked at his son who was sucking on this thumb. Rocket smiled a little. He was cute but small. Were they supposed to be small? He's going to have to ask Quill about that. He walked back to the _Milano. _

Seeing him walk back to the ship, The Guardians ran away from the door and pretended to do something. When rocket entered, he saw Quill sipping from a empty cup, Gamora was reading a book Quill had laying around, Drax was sharping his knife and Groot just sat down. Looking at him, Quill asked, "Everything alright Rocket?" "Yeah I am." "What are you holding?" Gamora asked. "Well, Everyone, this may come as a shock for you but this is my son." Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "Son?" Quill repeated. "Yes my son. I have a son I had no idea I had." Groot and Gamora walked to him and looked at his son.

Seeing new faces, the young raccoon looked up with his big brown eyes. Gamora and Groot smiled. "He's adorable." she said. Groot nodded in agreement. "Wow Rocket, a kid, who would've known." "I am happy for you friend Rocket." Drax said with a smile. "Congratulations." "Ah stop with the mushy talk, you punks are making me sick. Its creepy."

"What is his name?" Gamora asked him. "I, I don't know. The old man never told me his name. I'm not sure what Lylla named him." "Lylla, who's that?" Quill asked. "Is she your mate?' Drax asked. "Sorta I guess. We were together though but I don't think she was my mate, mate. Anyways, I don't know his name." "Well he cant go around without a name," Quill said. "You have to at least name him something." Rocket started to think but couldent think of any.

"I got nothing." He told them. "Oh I got one." Quill said with a smile. "I aint calling my kid 'Star-Lord' Quill. Its out of the question." Quill pouted in sadness. "But he is right Rocket." Gamora agreed. "You have to name him something." "But I don't know any names." "Well think of the first name that pops up in your head." "How is that possible? Names do not 'pop out' of your head." Drax said. "Its just a expression dude." Quill told him. Drax nodded a little but didn't understand compeletly but decided to just let it go.

Sighing, Rocket looked back to his son who looked at him. He smiled at his father which Rocket returned. _Name, name, what do I call you? Got one. _"Lyle." he told them. "HIs name is Lyle."

...

**AN: Okay that was the second chapter. I hoped you liked it. Now this wont be the last time we'll see rick, he'll appear in later chapters but not that many. OKay so I hope I got everyone in character especially Rocket and Drax since I didn't want Rocket to come too soft and because everyone is having this thing with Drax not getting impressions I wanted to put that on my fic but I think I failed. So I'm not really sure when I will update the third chapter but I promise it wont be long. Review but no flames please. **


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**AN: heres the the next chapter. **

...

_"I dont see why I had to be tied up." 89P13 said. He and the unnamed femal otter were walking wherever she was taking him. He was anxious, wondering where she was leading him to. Were they going to toutor him for tresspassing on their land? He hoped not. _

_"Reasons I dont want to discuss with you." The otter told him. He rolled his eyes. "Im not going to hurt you ya know." She scoffed. "Thats what they always say, you say you not going to hurt me and then the next thing I know, your hurting me. Im not taking my chances whoever you are." He gnagerly groaned to himself but he didnt blame her. He was just a stranger that crashed landed on this strange planet. If he were in her place right now, he wouldent untie her too. _

_They walked in silence for a while hearing only birds and a slight breeze of wind that made him shiver a little. The wind out there is much colder then it was back at the felitiy. She heard him shiver. She stopped walking and so did he. _

_"Why did you stop?" he asked her. She didnt answer, instead she examined him. He was wearing only a tattered white shirt that had a couple of holes that were small but noticable, along with some black pants that looked okay but even that wasnt suitable for the cold wind. _

_She went through her cloak and took out a blanket. She threw it to him and said, "Put this on. It'll keep you warm." _

_89P13 looked at her in surprise. Wondering why he hasnt said anything, she asked him, "Are you alright?" shaking his head, he nodded and said, "yeah, yeah I am. Thanks." He put it over his shoulders. Nodding alittle, they continued to walk. _

...

"Wahh! Wahh!"

It was nighttime and inside Rockets and Groots room, Lyle had woken up from his sleep. Rocket tiredly groaned to himself and sat up from his bed. He walked to his sons bed (It was actuly a big container box Quill had around the ship) and said picking him up, "Sssh Lyle, dont cry, ssh.." Rocket rocked him up and down, placing him on his chest.

_Damn what time is it? Its too early for him to wake up. Are babies supposed to wake up this early? I just fed a long time ago, what could've caused him to wake up? _Rocket thought to himself.

"Are you hungry bud?" He asked Lyle. "No? okay do you need to burp?" Rocket patted his back a couple of times before Lyle finailly burped, but he still kept on crying. Rocket sighed and continued to rock him.

"Everything alright Rock?" Quill stood at the doorway leaning on the door frame very tiredly. Rocket looks at him and says, "Everythings fine Quill. Go back to bed." Seeing Lyle still crying, Quill asked Rocket, "Do you need any help?" "I can handle this on my own." Rocket told him.

"I am Groot." Groot said in a sleepy tone. "I said I can handle this Groot." "Wahh! Wahh!" Rocket sighed.

"Rocket, are you sure you dont need any help? I'm more than happy to help out." He said and started to walk to Rocket. "I said I can handle it." Rocket half shouted at Quill. Quill stopped walking.

Sighing, Rocket calmly said, "Im sorry, Im just streesed out okay? Im just...I have no idea how to put him back to sleep."

"Then why do you not sing him a lalablly?" Drax suggested. Rocket and Quill looked at the door and saw Drax standing with his arms crossed there not looking as tired like Quill was before. "What?" "A Lullaby. Why not sing one to him?" Drax asked. "Because I dont sing and also because I dont know any songs."

Quill smiled and was about to shoot his hand up when Rocket said, "Not a chance Quill. I aint exposing your music to my kid a'right?" Quill frowned but guickly recovered and said, "But Drax is right dude, music will help your son go to sleep." Groot purred a response in agreement.

Rocket looked at each of them. Sighing, Rocket said, "Fine, fine. I'll sing to him but only this _one _time a'right?" Quill smiled widly and ran to get his music while Drax nodded in approval.

Once Quill came back with his music and cd player, he insert it inside and picked a song. "This song is nice and sweet, perfact for a father to sing to his son." Rocket nodded and sat down on his bed. He put the headphones on his ears. Rokcet nodded to Quill to push play.

Once the song played, the song started off with chimes, waves rolling, then a instrument played. After that, a man sang.

" _Close your eyes,_  
><em>Have no fear,<em>  
><em>The monsters gone,<em>  
><em>He's on the run and your daddy's here,<em>

_Beautiful,_  
><em>Beautiful, beautiful,<em>  
><em>Beautiful Boy...<em>"

When Rocket started singing, he messed up on the words since he didnt know it to well like Quill's other songs. His voice also cracked a bit and he had to clear his throat. He never did say he was a good singer.

"_Before you go to sleep,_  
><em>Say a little prayer,<em>  
><em>Every day in every way,<em>  
><em>It's getting better and better,<em>

_Beautiful,_  
><em>Beautiful, beautiful,<em>  
><em>Beautiful Boy..." <em>

While he was singing, Lyle's crying soon decreased to soft coos. Drax, Quill and Groot smiled.

"_Out on the ocean sailing away,_  
><em>I can hardly wait,<em>  
><em>To see you to come of age,<em>  
><em>But I guess we'll both,<em>  
><em>Just have to be patient,<em>  
><em>Yes it's a long way to go,<em>  
><em>But in the meantime,<em>

_Before you cross the street,_  
><em>Take my paw..."<em>

And to everyones surprise, Lyle grapped Rocket's thumb. Rocker couldent help but smile.

"Before you cross the street,  
>Take my hand,<br>Life is just what happens to you,  
>While your busy making other plans,<p>

"_Beautiful,_  
><em>Beautiful, beautiful,<em>  
><em>Beautiful Boy,<em>  
><em>Darling,<em>  
><em>Darling,<em>  
><em>Darling boy...<em>"

Lyle yawned and rubbed his eyes before drifting to sleep.

Rocket gently put him in his bed and tucked him in. "Goodnight Lyle, I'll be here when you wake up, bright and early." He stroked his check and Lyle sighed in his sleep.

**AN: I wanted to put the here cause it was sweet and nice and perfect for a Lullaby dont you think? The song is called 'Beautiful Boy' by John Lennon and it belongs to him. And I hope I got everyone in character and yes I know Rocket doesnt sing but he hums a couple of times in the film do I just thought it would be a good idea to add him singing here. Even if he isnt good which by the way, can Bradley Cooper sing? Review but no flames. **


End file.
